National Team Requirements
Instructions Please add your country alphabetically by its English name. Put the full NT first and the U20 team second, using bold to distinguish them. Please also list the date you updated it. If you need an example, look at the other countries. Updating has been changed to template form: use Czech Republic NT goalie> goalie + speed min 150 with potencial min 35 defender> defend + speed + strenght min 160 and potencial min 35, attack and shooting is concession... attacker> attack + shooting + speed min 160 and potencial min 35... players with scouted quality better than 90 and with scouted potential better than 70 and with AI better than 150 has exception... U20 - Czech Republic Send every 18 or 19 year old player with AI more than 70 to repre coach Miskin. Send all 17 year old players with quality more than 90 and potential 88 or 94 to Miskin. Estonia NT GOALIES: Goalie + Speed = 250, XP 150 DEFENDERS: AI >260, XP 170 ATTACKERS: AI >280, XP 170 When you have such player(s), contact Estonian NT manager Didi here: http://www.hockeyarena.net/de/index.php?p=manager_mail_new_mail_form.php&whom=Didi Finland NT Finland Minimum requirements for National Team Finland: GOALIES Goalie + speed >140 and experience > 80 DEFENDERS Defense > 75 and ability index > 160 and experience > 80 ATTACKERS Attack > 70 and ability index > 160 and experience > 80 France NT GOALIE: 80Goal 50Speed DEFENDER: 60Def 25Speed 40Strength (or 60 in speed + strength) FORWARDS: 55Att 40Sho 35Speed, 25 Strength CENTERS: 55Att 40Sho 25Speed 35Strength 6/28/06 Ireland NT Conditions: Player must have some potential. Priority will have younger players. Requirements on repre player: Goalkeeper: Goal - 60 Speed - 40 Defender: Defence - 55 Shoot - 10 Speed - 10 Strength - 20 attackers: Wings: Attack - 45 Shoot - 30 Speed - 20 Strength - 10 Center: Attack - 40 Shoot - 30 Speed - 10 Strength - 35 Italy NT ITALY GOALIE: 80Goal 50Speed DEFENDER: 80 Def 20Speed 20Strength FORWARDS: 50 Att 40Sho 25Speed CENTERS: 50Att 50Sho 15Speed 25Strength and EXPERIENCE..... mmm not potential Zero Japan NT Goalie: goal+speed 130+, exp. 60+ Def: def+spe+str+sho 130+, exp. 50+, def min 50 Wings: att+spe+str+sho 170+, exp 90+, att min 70, sho min 40 Centers: att+spe+str+sho 170+, str min 25 or younger players with high quality and pot, AI 120+ Latvia NT Goalkeepers: GK 100 Speed 85 Defenders: Defence 80 Strength 35 Speed 30 Shot 15 Forwards: Attack 85 Shot 55 Speed 30 No players with zero potential. Age - 28 and less. Quality - 70% and more, potential - as much as possible. Send player "screenshots" to my e-mail: mos@apollo.lv. Lithuania NT GOALIES 20-23 Years: Goalie > 60 speed > 30 23-25 Years: Goalie > 70 speed > 50 WINGERS 20-23 Years: Attack > 60 speed > 30 shooting > 30 23- 27 Years: Attack > 70 speed > 40 shooting > 40 DEFENDERS 20-23 Years: Defense > 70 and AI ~120 23-27 Years: Defense > 70 and AI ~160 Mexcio NT We're needing Defensemen mostly Def: 65+ Str: 35+ Attack and shoot is a plus. Centers: STR 45+ ATT 40+ or SHT 40+ Experience of 80+ For wingers, we're full at the moment, but if you have a good winger that you think can make it, send the ID to my HA mail and i'll review the stats, currently we would ask for: ATT + SHT should be 110+ Speed is a big plus. Netherlands NT'' goalie: goalie + speed > 140 and EXP > 60 defenders and forwards AI > 160 and EXP > 75 If you have such players, add (or refresh) their stats in our national database. http://connection.refused.nl 6/28/06 Ireland U20 '''NT GOALIE: 50+Goal 35+Speed DEFENDER: 30+Def 10+Speed 15+Strength AI= 60+ FORWARDS: 25+Att 15+Sho 15+Speed AI= 60+ CENTERS: 25+Att 12+Sho 8+Speed 15+Strength AI= 55+ Norway NT Goalie: Minimum ai: 130 Goalie: 80 Speed: 50 Defender: Minimum ai 160 Defense:75 Shoot: 15 Strenght:20 Speed:20 Attackers: Minimum ai 160 Attacking: 70 Shooting: 50 Speed/strenght: 30+ Poland NT Goalie: Goalie + Speed >= 160 Defenders: AI >= 170 and Defense >= 80 and Strength + Speed >= 50 Wingers: AI >= 170 and Attack + Shooting >= 140 and Speed >= 25 Centers: AI >= 170 and Attack + Shooting >= 140 and Strength >= 25 Positive potential and experience >= 75 are required. Romania NT Goalkeepers -> goalie > 65, speed > 40 with xp > 120 & potential > 6% or goalie > 75, speed > 30 with high training rate Defenders -> defence > 80, strength > 30, speed > 20 with high xp & potential > 6% or defence > 65, strength > 20, speed > 10 with high training rate Wingers -> Attack > 80, Shot > 35, Speed > 35, Strength > 20 with high xp & potential > 6% or Attack > 65, Shot > 25, Speed > 30, Strength > 10 with high training rate Centers -> Attack > 80, Shot > 35, Strength > 35, Speed > 20 with high xp & potential > 6% or Attack > 65, Shot > 25, Strength > 30, Speed > 10 with high training rate Serbia NT This are minimum coditionals for player Age 21-24 Quality 75% Potential 40% Goalie: Minimum ai: 100 Goalie: 60 Speed: 30 Priority get players with better attack skill. Defender: Minimum ai 100 Defense:35 Shoot: 20 Strenght:25 Speed:25 Priority get players with better defence skill. Wings: Minimum ai 100 Attacking: 35 Shooting: 25 Speed: 30 strenght: 25 Centers: Attack 35 Shooting 20 Speed 30 Strength 35 Slovakia NT Minimal requirements for slovak national team: Goalie: goaltending + speed > 145 Defenseman: defence > 85 speed+strenght > 70 Attacker: attack + shooting > 145 speed + strenght > 40 Young players with quality > 90 and good potential are also welcomed :) If you have such player please send his complete copied info by HA mail. Mike22 Slovenia NT All players need at least 12 potential - this is absolutely minimum. AI absolutely has to be above 140 for players under 23 years and above 160 for those that are older than 24 years. But really, if you think your guy has any chance of coming to the NT just feel free to write to my HA mail. The worst thing that can happen is that I'll say sorry, he's not good enough ;) Our national team page Spain NT GOALIE: 80Goal 50Speed DEFENDER: 75Def 20Speed 20Strength FORWARDS: 70Att Sho +Speed>70 CENTERS: 70Shot Speed +Strength +Att>70 U20 August 15th: currently adding any player<19 with AI>50 to the database, if you have such player HA-mail Asterion Sweden NT Goaltenders: Goalie 100 Speed 80 Defenders: Defence 85 Speed 35 Strength 40 Center: Attack 75 Shooting 50 Speed 40 Strength 40 Forwards: Attack 90 Shooting 60 Speed 40 Strength 20 Add your players to my database! U20 USA NT GOALIE: 90Goal 70Speed DEFENDER: 90Def 20Speed 20Strength FORWARDS: 80Att 50Sho 20Speed CENTERS: 10Def 80Att 45Sho 20Speed 25Strength Last Updated Aug 8, 2006 Manager: SLUsaints USA II.1 U20